


A Night with Louis, Harry and Lourry

by JocelynLurves1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynLurves1D/pseuds/JocelynLurves1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou"<br/>"Haz"<br/>"Louuu"<br/>"Haazzzz"<br/>"Louuuuuuuuu"<br/>"WHAT?!"<br/>Harry pouted, "Lou, I just miss you!"<br/>Louis chuckled, "You're a dork!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR LouisandHarry is having a baby! and Lourry is his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Louis, Harry and Lourry

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!  
> I'm Jocelyn :)  
> So, I couldn't sleep yesterday night and just thought of Larry's baby being called Lourry LOL.  
> And I was a little bored today so I decided to maybe make a small drabble out of it?  
> This is my first time! Hope it is alright and you like it ^_^
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :D 
> 
> Twitter: @J0celynTommo

Louis was lying on his and Harry's shared bed in their bedroom with Harry's head lying beside his shoulder. They have Love Actually playing in the background because Lou! A night in means movie night, and what's movie night without Love Actually? 

So right now, with Louis threading his fingers into the loose curls of Harry's that has gotten as long as reaching his shoulders, Harry is reading out different names from his phone where he have googled cute baby boy names. 

Yes, despite Louis only being at 5 months pregnant, Harry is already too eager to name his precious baby boy. A baby boy that is a little of Harry and a little of Louis. The perfect Baby Stylinson!

"Lou"  
"Haz"  
"Louuu"  
"Haazzzz"  
"Louuuuuuuuu"  
"WHAT?!"  
Harry pouted, "Lou, I just miss you!"  
Louis chuckled, "You're a dork!"  
Harry's pout worsened  
"But you're my dork, my favourite dorky baby daddy", then Louis pressed a sweet peck to Harry's still pouting lips.  
This brought a smile spreading on Harry's face, showing his pearly white teeth. 

A blanket of silence falls over them, with Love Actually playing softly in the background and Harry's typing sounds on his phone. 

Just as Louis was about to fall asleep,  
"Olly?"  
"Mhmm" Louis blinked his eyes open and looked down at Harry who was staring up at Louis like Louis holds onto the Sun. Though maybe Louis does in Harry's eyes.  
"I said Olly. What do you think of naming him Olly? I think it sounds cute."  
"Oh" Louis replied, he smiled with tired eyes down at Harry and pull him up for a kiss.  
"I love you." Louis whispered against Harry's lips.  
"Love you too beautiful" was Harry's reply.  
They smiled lovingly at each other under Louis felt a push on his tummy.  
"OH!" He quickly grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his protruding belly. Immediately, another push was felt. They both look up at each other with eyes filled with full of love and adoration and a little bit of awe from Harry. 

Harry then quickly position his face on Louis's belly and start whispering sweet nothings to their baby boy. "Daddy and Papa loves you very much baby. We can't wait to meet you! I'm glad Daddy's tummy is keeping you warm and nice..." Louis just look at his husband adoringly, wondering how did he get so lucky.

Then, "I think Lourry"  
"Huh?" Harry looked up from Louis's belly to his face.  
"I think he is a Lourry. A perfect combination of LouisandHarry" Louis smiled.  
"Heeeeyyyy. It's HarryandLouis!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Nope! I'm older so its me first Hazza."  
"Lou. It's no fair!" and here comes the infamous Harry Styles pout that no one can resist.  
So, what can Louis do? He is only human. He look at his pouty husband that he swear Harry is a 6 year old disguised as a 23 year old giant, crossing his arms childishly with his face turned away.  
"Hazz"  
"Hmph"  
"Hazzaaaaa"  
No response. Just a slight shift.  
"Hazzabear, husband, sweetcheeks, harold, HAROLD! I LOVE YOU!"  
At this, a smile can be seen creeping onto Harry's lips, then befpre Louis can have time to respond, a pair of lips is on his. 

After a very sweet and passionate kiss being shared, Harry just hug Louis. He was on the verge of almost sleeping when he remembered he have not answer Louis! Quickly, "Yes. "  
And Louis just pressed closer to Harry that was spooning him and whispered a "I love you Haz. Goodnight."  
"I love you too Boo. Sweet dream love." 

The End


End file.
